Party in the OC
by ocgurl123
Summary: When Kirsten and Sandy leave for the weekend, Ryan and Seth plan to have a party. But Summer's news may change the lives of many in The OC forever...
1. Default Chapter

Seth woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. 6:30 glowed in red on his alarm clock. Seth put on his robe and went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
Sandy: Well, look who decided to get up on time for a change.  
  
Seth: Good morning to you too, Dad.  
  
Sandy: I know it's still early, but I need to talk to you about a few things. If you haven't forgotten already, me and your mother are going to New York this weekend to visit with my family. I want to make this point clear—no parties.  
  
Seth: Oh darn! I was planning on hiring a few hookers, getting a keg, and snorting a couple lines of coke this weekend, but I guess that's out of the question now, isn't it?  
  
Sandy: Very funny. But seriously, you can invite a couple friends over for a few hours maybe, but no big parties. And don't forget that you have to make up that AP Chemistry final on Saturday morning.  
  
Seth: Dad, I got everything under control, Ok?  
  
Kirsten then walked into the kitchen rolling her suitcase to the door.  
  
Kirsten: We better get going, Sandy, our plan leaves in an hour.  
  
Sandy: Ok. Seth, here's two hundred dollars. Buy some take out or something for the weekend.  
  
Seth: Ok, see ya later.  
  
Kirsten: Bye Honey.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten drove off to the airport. Seth could hardly contain himself. He and Ryan had been planning to have a party ever since they heard of Sandy and Kirsten leaving. Seth ran to Ryan's room to wake him up.  
  
Seth: Ryan, Ryan wake up dude.  
  
Ryan: I'm up, I'm up.  
  
Seth: Well, my friend put on your best wife beater, because we gots some shoppin to do up in heeere.  
  
Ryan: Uh, aren't you forgetting that we have a little thing called school that we have to go to today?  
  
Seth: Didn't you hear? We both came down with a terrible case of laryngitis. We're much too sick to go to school today.  
  
Ryan: Nice. Ok, how many people are coming to this thing anyway?  
  
Seth: I'm not sure, but I put about 50 flyers around school advertising for it, so there should be a good turnout.  
  
Ryan: Wow. There is gonna be a lot of people here.  
  
Seth: That's nothing. I put double that around the city.  
  
Ryan: What? Seth, don't you think that's pushing it? Now your inviting people we don't even know off the streets. What if they steal something?  
  
Seth: Yeah, because I'm sure my mother's antique table cloth is all the rage in "da hood". Chill out, dude. Summer and Marissa are coming over soon, so get dressed.  
  
Ryan: Summer and Marissa? How did they get out of school?  
  
Seth: Apparently, laryngitis is very contagious.  
  
A few minutes later, Marissa and Summer ringed the doorbell.  
  
Seth: Hello ladies. Marissa, Ryan's in the poolhouse. He said he wanted you to go there.  
  
Marissa walked into the poolhouse.  
  
Marissa: Hey, baby.  
  
She walked over and gave Ryan a kiss on the lips.  
  
Ryan: What's up?  
  
Marissa: Well, something's wrong with Summer.  
  
Ryan: Like what?  
  
Marissa: I'm not sure exactly, but she wanted to come over to see Seth immediately.  
  
Ryan: Well, you know how weird Summer can get.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Summer: Seth, we need to talk.  
  
Seth: Ok, about what?  
  
Summer: Cohen, I think I might be pregnant.  
  
Seth: Wha what!? 


	2. run in at the drugstore

"I might be pregnant," Summer repeated.  
  
"Uh, whoa! That's, that's some news you have for me Summer, I wasn't expecting that at all," Seth said, clearly surprised by the news.  
  
"Look Cohen, you're the only one who knows, and let's keep it that way for the weekend and just have a good time at your party."  
  
"Uh, yeah, not gonna happen. So you THINK you might be pregnant? As in, you're not 100 percent sure?" Seth said slyly.  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"But nothing," Seth said, cutting Summer off, "we're gonna march down to the drug store, buy a pregnancy test, and be on our merry little way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryan and Marissa came out of the poolhouse and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where's Seth and Summer?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Who knows, probably up in his room making out," Ryan replied. "And speaking of making out," he said as he pulled Marissa in for a kiss.  
  
"Ok," Marissa said, pulling away, "As much as I'd love to do this right now, I'm too concerned about Summer."  
  
"Come on, Summer's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Seth gave me a list of things he wanted me to buy for the party. Wanna go with me to get them? He said to go to the drug store first and pick up some medicine for the morning after, ya know, for the hangovers." Ryan remarked.  
  
"Believe me, I'm no stranger to hangovers Ryan," Marissa said with a laugh.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We can take the range rover."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seth and Summer walked into the drug store. It was a small, hole in the wall place, but it was the closest one to their house. A short, fat woman that looked like she was in her 40's walked up to them. "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh, no thank you," Seth replied, rushing past her. "Let's see, maybe they're down this aisle." Seth said as he frantically skimmed the boxes on the shelves. No pregnancy tests. After going down a few more aisles, they finally found the tests. The woman who had greeted them was busily restocking the tests on the shelf. Seth and Summer stood there for a minute, obviously a little embarrassed to be buying the tests. The woman noticed this and held out one of the boxes to them. "This one is the best. Works like a charm." "Thanks," Summer sputtered out, and they walked up to the counter to pay for the test. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- "Well, here we are," said Ryan. "Now, as an expert hangoverologist, what brand do you recommend?" Ryan joked as they walked into the store. Just as they were about to walk down the aisle, a nervous Summer and Seth walked out of the aisle.  
  
"Uh, hey Ryan, what are you doing here," Seth said uncomfortably.  
  
"Getting those pills you asked me to get. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and Summer just decided to take a midnight stroll in the old drugstore. The scenery here is great." Seth replied, trying to hide the box.  
  
"Seth, why are you carrying a home pregnancy test?" Marissa asked with a laugh.  
  
"Home pregnancy test?" Seth looked down at the box. "Oh that's what this thing is, see I told you it wasn't a home manicure set, Summer."  
  
"Summer, you're not; I mean you can't be, are you pregnant?" Marissa asked puzzled. 


End file.
